the_ireg_crewfandomcom-20200213-history
Robert Henry
Robert Henry is a former antagonistic character turned anti-hero devised by Uniquian that resides within the Sims 4 universe in the Newcrest world. He was a kidnapper and serial killer who trapped his victims inside of his house to slowly starve them, eventually killing them in the most gruesome of ways. Overview First Timeline New Home Just after moving in, Robert was visited by his neighbours: Mikel; Malin; Daniel and Kyle as they lived across the road. Robert was friendly towards them and soon after he went inside as they left to go back home. Psychosis Ensues While being cooped up in his home, Robert struggled to sleep due to nightmares. He also heard voices that tell him to do unspeakable acts. Killing Spree Quitting his jobs after having enough money, Robert expanded his house and created chambers for his soon to be victims. After this he lured at least five into his house and trapped them, eventually killing all of them one by one. Suicide Attempt In the end he attempted suicide before he was caught, expressing a glimmer of remorse for his actions as he sliced his wrist. Despite his injuries, he was not dead; death itself arrived and gave him another chance to relive the last few weeks of his life. Second Timeline Note: all events from the first timeline still occoured, the only difference is that in that reality Robert Henry ended his life and his murders were discovered after death. Another Chance The Grim Reaper looked down on Robert as he bled to death, offering him a chance to turn back time and try to better himself and be a better person. Robert; albeit reluctant, agrees during his final breath. The Reaper then turns back time, thus creating a second timeline and instead of moving to the small home he once lived at, Robert decided to live more comfortably in a modest home directly next door to the friendly neighbours who visited him before in the first reality, as opposed to across the street. Despite this, Robert's inflicted cuts on his wrist remained, albet healed and simply scars. As the days went by, Robert began to have urges to kill once more. Attempting to ignore these voices, he tried to live as normally as possible and began to study books and watch television. Before long, Robert gave in to the urges and expanded his house to hold two holding cells, each with a single bed and a fridge. Return to Evil His first kidnapping victim was a businessman seemingly down on his luck, Robert's way of getting him into the cell was offering him a glass of wine and a chat. Robert's second victim then became Zoe Trejo, who initially he brought in for casual intercourse, until beat her and locked her in one of the cells next to Purcell. As the two prisoners weeped for freedom, Robert grew tired of it and took away their food source, leaving them to starve. During this time, whilst going jogging, Robert ran into a highschool girl who introduced herself as Rowan Purcell, the two jogged around the park and got to know eachother. Falling in Love The two ended up meeting a lot at Robert's home for casual sex and television. During all of this Robert forgets about his two prisoners, this is until he asks Rowan why he "never gets to go" to her house, to which Rowan tells him her father "has been missing" and her mother "wouldn't like visitors". This is where Robert finds out that Ignacio Purcell the businessman; is Rowan's father. Robert, knowing he can never release Ignacio, struggles with the decision to kill him, but ultimately does so, believing it to be "for the best". Robert and Rowan continue to flurish and embrace eachother in a much deeper sense, with the two beginning to hug and kiss. During her time away, the two text and call. As Robert is watching television, Kyle from next door visits him with fruitcake, the two converse for a while. Meeting James Knight Robert and Rowan visit the Irregulars household and they all have a dinner party. Robert and James are oblivious to the fact that one another are serial killers. Rowan's Death Rowan leaves Newcrest as part of either a highschool trip or simply to briefly go travelling with her family or friends. After a few days, Rowan is on her way back to Newcrest, Robert prepares himself. As he leaves, he is invited into his neighbour Kyle and friends' household. Robert gets a call from her and she tells him she's in the park at a social gathering, this prompts him to get ready to see her. However, James Knight during a psychotic breakdown, murders her along with many other Sim citizens. Avenging Rowan Robert, hearing her die on the phone, causes him to go outside and kick a trash can out of sheer fury. He visits Rowan's grave and mourns her. Sometime later, he invites Kyle into his house and tries to strangle him out of anger, however is overpowered; prompting Kyle to leave frightened for his life. After finding out who committed the murders, Kyle tells Robert who killed Rowan; James Knight. This causes Robert to look out and find the currently hiding James. After much search, Robert finds James and executes him with a chainsaw, avenging Rowan's untimely death. Robert then walks away, vowing to change for the better and ultimately making the Reaper's experiment come to fruition. Third Timeline Happy Ending In this timeline, Robert sets Zoe Trejo free and begs for forgiveness. Rowan moves in with Robert and the two start a family together. Ignacio's death is never found out by the Purcell family and it never comes to light. Notes * His total kill count is technically seven overall, however after being given another chance by the Grim Reaper and having time itself being rewound and thus creating a different timeline; his kill count is now just two, possibly three (Ignacio Purcell, James Knight and possibly Zoe Trejo). * He wore dog tags, which could allude to a millitary background and thus a possible PTSD condition. * His first victim was Jarrett Broughton in the first timeline, but in the second reality his first victim was Ignacio Purcell. * Before his psychotic break, he worked two jobs in retail (as a table cleaner and shelf stocker). Gallery Tortureroom1.jpg|Robert's First Torture Chamber. Roberthouse.jpg|Robert's First House and Expansion to Torture Chamber Deathofrobert.jpg|Robert's Suicide Attempt bandicam 2019-06-19 22-57-33-546.jpg|Robert Before The Madness bandicam 2019-06-20 02-49-31-668.jpg|Robert and Rowan hug. 06-20-19_12-37-59 AM.png|Robert's Second House Category:Antagonists Category:Sims 4